


Problems

by Alithea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that takes place after “What Was Missing” from season three.  Princess Bubblegum and Marceline try to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is purposefully written as a script. I really feel like this scene would work best a a comic but not having any drawing skills myself I opted to write it out as a script. If anyone wants to make this comic just give me writing credit and go for it.

_[Scene: Balcony outside Princess Bubblegum’s bedroom. PB is wearing the shirt Marceline gave her. It is night and she is looking out in the distance. There is a stir in the air and PB looks up._

**Bubblegum:** Hey.

**Marceline:** _[floats down onto the ledge of the balcony]_ Hey. _[Long quiet pause]_ So, you kept the shirt?

**Bubblegum:** Yeah. I like it. It’s…It’s comfortable. [Another long pause] And you just went along because-

**Marceline:** Because some chump broke into my house and then opened a door to shine the freakin’ sun in my face!

**Bubblegum:** I see.

**Marceline:** And because I like hanging out with Finn and Jake…and stuff. It’s fun. They’re young and…They see the world differently. Finn especially, like a kid…you know?

**Bubblegum:** Yeah, I do. He wants to be a hero. I guess it’s…cute. Saving the world and all that junk.

**Marceline:** Yeah, all that kid junk.

**Bubblegum:** I was never into that raz-a-ma-taz.

**Marceline:** You totally were. When you were a kid…all like- Oh I shall save you and stuff like that. Hero bits.

**Bubblegum:** No. I was always about being responsible.

**Marceline:** Same thing.

**Bubblegum:** Not even!

**Marceline:** My glob! Yes, you were! See? This is why-

**Bubblegum:** Just shut it!

_[Marceline is angry and about to storm off. Bubblegum sighs and shuts her eyes, and then looks up]_

**Bubblegum _(singing)_ :** You’re not my problem

You’re not the solution

You’re not the problem

You can’t be the solution

You got your cool toys, and your cruel boys

And your wanderlust

You got your cool toys, and your cruel boys

And I just-

**Marceline:** I’m not your problem

I’m not the solution

I’m not the problem

I want to be the solution

You got your science, and your duties

And your kingdom

Yeah, you’ve got that logic, all your duties

And that’s the reason…

**Bubblegum:** I’ve got problems

**Marceline:** I ain’t got no solutions

**Bubblegum:** Yeah it’s a problem

**Marceline:** So we can’t find a solution

**Together:** We got our problems

There’s no easy solution

We got out problems

There can be no solution

Cause when we’re together we fight and get mean

And when we’re apart we close up and can’t come clean

Yeah we both get mean

We both get mean

We won’t come clean

**Bubblegum:** _(spoken)_ So you know what this means?

**Together:** We’re a problem

We’ve got no solution

We’re a problem

There’s just this solution

**Bubblegum:** You go on your way

You roam the world and make music

**Marceline:** You go your own way

And you rule this land of confusion

**Together:** It’s just a problem

And I wish our hearts could mend it

It’s just a problem…

**Bubblegum:** We’re better off

**Marceline _(echo)_ : ** We’re better off

**Together:** On our own….

_[Marceline floats off into the night. Bubblegum remains on her balcony for a moment before stepping back into her bedroom and closing the curtains]_

End Scene.


End file.
